1. Field
Embodiments relate to a composite cathode active material, a cathode and a lithium battery that include the composite cathode active material, and a method of preparing the composite cathode active material.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the trend toward small, high-performance devices, manufacturing of lithium batteries that are small, lightweight and have high energy densities has been considered. For application in electric vehicles, cycle characteristics of lithium batteries at room temperature and high-temperatures may be an important concern. The functionality of lithium batteries as a power storage device is becoming more important.
To implement a lithium battery for these uses, a variety of cathode active materials has been considered.
A cathode active material with an olivine crystal structure, which is a phosphorus oxide, may exhibit better stability at high temperatures, as compared with LiCoO2.